


An Odd Birthday

by CharaCatWarrior



Category: overwatch
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaCatWarrior/pseuds/CharaCatWarrior
Summary: Hanzo gets an odd surprise for his 16th birthday





	An Odd Birthday

An odd birthday

McHanzo

(More coming soon, I promise!)

Friday, 

Hanzo was pissed as usual, but today he had a reason. His younger brother Genji had been annoying him all day with that birthday song, as today, Hanzo turned 16. Hanzo didn’t find it to be that interesting; just another year closer to the grave, but Genji on the other hand found it to be quite exciting. “Now you can get a car and drive me around, Anija!” He exclaimed, following Hanzo around the lunch room. It had been Hanzo’s plan to play it cool and not let anyone know about his birthday, but because Genji was the most popular kid in the school, everyone was soon greeting the poor annoyed teen with cries of “happy sweet 16!”. It absolutely drove Hanzo nuts.  
Hanzo went to the Overwatch Academy Middle/High School, full of kids with powers, intelligence, or just the ability to swing a sword really fast (as was Genji’s case, Hanzo thought). It was a boarding school type establishment, meaning they each had a dorm room. Hanzo had been in this school since 6th grade; he knew all the hiding spots and places people overlook. One of these was a spot in the courtyard at the top of an apple tree that Hanzo loved to climb. He decided to take his lunch and climb up there this particular day, totally not because people were constantly bombarding him with “What’s it like to be 16? Do you have a car? Are you gonna throw a party?”. Once he made it up to his favorite branch (it is both hidden from sight and has an amazing view of the rest of the school), he discovered an envelope addressed to him taped to the trunk of the tree.  
“That’s odd, I thought no one knew about this spot...” Hanzo mumbled. He sat down and opened the letter.

Hanzo,  
Get ready....  
For the best birthday ever!  
Be in your dorm room ready to go at 8:45...  
Dress warm!  
-sincerely, Someone (JM)

“JM....?” Hanzo was clueless, as usual. The only JMs he knew were Jack Morrison (probably not him, as he had grammar) and...  
Jesse McCree.  
Hanzo’s crush, who he’s liked since 7th grade, when the wannabe cowboy showed up to his school. They were okay friends, they said hi once in a while, but Hanzo was fairly certain that Jesse didn’t know his name, and certainly not his birthday for that matter! But, they were the only JMs in the school, so it had to be Jesse. Hanzo knew Genji was good friends with Jesse, so maybe he’d know something. Hanzo got out his phone, which technically he wasn’t supposed to have on school grounds, and sent Genji, who also disregards the no-phones rule, a text: “Genji, I found a note left at my spot. Any idea who it’s from?” And attached a picture of the note. A few minutes later, he got a reply: “now if I tell u that, it will ruin the surprise!!!” Genji’s lack of grammar annoyed him, but he was more annoyed by the fact that clearly Genji knew something. The fact that his brother and his crush were conspiring to do something related to his birthday was a bit confusing. However, when he thought of the idea of a night out with Jesse, just the two of them...  
Hanzo shook his head. There was no guarantee it was Jesse who had left the note; better not to get his hopes up. He closed his phone and hid it back in his pocket. He opened his bag and grabbed a sandwich, and watched from afar as some of his classmates including Genji threw a frisbee back and forth. He was acutely aware of his crush the entire time.

Hanzo counted down the hours; two left of school, seven until... he had no idea what to refer to it as. It was currently gym class, and Hanzo was one of the last survivors in a hardcore game of dodgeball. His team captain happened to be the one-and-only Jesse McCree. They were losing. Badly. With only five of the starting twelve teammates remaining, Jesse called an impromptu team meeting. “Okay y’all, here’s the deal, we gotta be offensive. I have an idea.”  
He proceeded to describe an outlandish plan where basically, to sum it up, everyone runs around screaming to confuse the other team. They would distract them long enough for someone to gather some of the dodgeballs and when least suspected, pellet the other team’s eight players. “But who’s the thrower gonna be?” Asked Gabe Reyes, a notoriously great dodgeball player. Jesse smiled and looked at Hanzo. “How about the birthday boy?”  
“W-what? Me?” Hanzo stammered, confused as to why the person with the least athletic track record was being put in charge of the most taxing task.  
“Yeah you, we’ve seen you throw a ball, you’re great at it when you try. I trust ya!” Jesse replied, grinning. The rest of the team smiled and nodded, all seeming to trust Jesse’s judgement just like that. With the Timeout nearly over, Jesse sent the team to their positions. He stopped Hanzo, put his hand on the birthday boy’s shoulder, and said “you got this, I believe in ya!” As he walked away, he winked at Hanzo, causing the poor boy to begin blushing profusely as the game restarted.  
Just as planned, the others lured the opponents into wasting all their dodgeballs by throwing them at Gabe and Genji, both of which were incredibly fast. Jesse and Angela, a shy and smart girl, gathered dodgeballs for Hanzo. “Ya think eight’s enough?” Asked Jesse. Hanzo nodded, barely taking in the question as he watched Jesse’s strong, muscular arms flex as he caught a ball thrown by Jack Morrison, who is known for throwing like a professional baseball pitcher. He watched a tiny bead of sweat drip down his cowboy crush’s forehead. “I think now’s a real good time to start throwing!” Jesse called. Hanzo snapped back to reality and grabbed two balls. He quietly snuck up near the line and ambushed! He threw his balls with impressive speed and accuracy, nailing Jack and Bridgette in the chest. He quickly grabbed more balls and threw them, missing once, but then hitting Lena and Hana!  
As he grabbed another ball, Jesse yelled, “Look out!” And jumped in front of him, taking a heavy hit to the chest that would’ve hit Hanzo square in the head. Hanzo turned around to see Jesse sprawled out dramatically, fake-dying as poor Mei, who threw the ball, gasped, thinking she had actually hurt him. “Hanzo... win for me...” Jesse dramatically gasped and closed his eyes. Playing along, Hanzo grabbed a ball, anger in his eyes, and threw it at full force at poor little Mei, who got hit square in the knees and fell. Luckily that puffy jacket she always wore no matter what gave her protection from the fall. With the rest of her team taken out, Hanzo had won the game for his team! All his teammates gathered around and chanted his name. Hanzo had to admit it, even though he dislikes crowds, he enjoys a bit of attention every now and then, especially attention from his favorite cowboy with the fake accent, who was now in the back of the pack grinning from ear to ear.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful for Hanzo, mostly because he was just waiting for 8:45 to roll around. After school got out, he grabbed some food and headed to his room to eat, which is technically also not allowed, but Hanzo was clean and careful, and in his defense, he didn’t care. He played games on the Xbox he had set up in his room, until finally the clock struck 8 o’clock. Hanzo picked out some clothes to wear. The note said to dress warm, so he settled on a hoodie and jeans (You can’t go wrong with that, right?). He waited by the door, when he remembered something: Curfew was nine. What was Jesse gonna do in 15 minutes?  
Hanzo was still considering this when he heard a knock at his window. He turned around, and surprise surprise, there was Jesse McCree, who had climbed a tree to get to his second-floor dorm. This, expectably, made Hanzo a mix of confused, impressed, and annoyed. He didn’t have time to contemplate this, because there was a cowboy trying to break his window. He opened his window, and Jesse crashed onto the poor archer’s floor. “Smooth,” Hanzo commented, “And how do you plan on getting us to our destination?”  
“Ah, have a little faith in me, would ya?” Jesse said, standing up. “So ya figured out it was me? What gave it away? The initials?”  
“The lack of grammar.”  
“Owch, hun! That one hurt!”  
A bit put off by being called “hun”, Hanzo stopped. He then regained his senses and asked, “So where are we going, anyway?” Jesse grinned. “It’s a surprise!” Why does everyone say that? “Ready to go?” Asked Jesse, already heading towards the window. “We can just use the door, can we not?” Hanzo asked, clearly confused. “It’s past curfew. If we go out, we’ll get yelled at by the teachers! Now come on!” Jesse jumped from the window onto the tree branch. Hanzo frowned. “That does not seem safe.”  
“Come on, grab my hand! It’s a two foot jump!”  
Hanzo took his crush’s hand and tried not to get distracted by how strong and calloused it was. He gathered his courage, counted to three, and jumped. The good news is he hit the branch. The bad news is that he fell right off. Luckily Jesse still had his hand. “Hold on their, partner! I gotcha!” Yelled Jesse at a very panicked Hanzo. After a bit of struggle, Jesse managed to pull Hanzo up to the branch. “I told you that was a bad idea.” Hanzo stated, observing a fresh scratch on his arm. Jesse pulled out a packet of bandages and put one on Hanzo’s arm. “Ya survived, didn’tchya?” Hanzo sighed, but couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. Noticing this, Jesse grinned even more. “C’mon, we’ve got more to do, hopefully not involving falling out of trees!”  
As Hanzo and Jesse climbed down the tree, the sun was just starting to set. Jesse looked at the sky and gasped. “Come on! We’ve gotta run!” He took the archer’s hand, who at this point was more than a bit confused, and ran towards a hill by the end of school grounds. “Race ya to the top of the hill?” Jesse asked, with a grin on his face, as usual. “You’re on!”  
At the top of the hill, Hanzo (who won the race, by the way!) found a picnic blanket and picnic basket sitting on the ground. “Tadaa!” Jesse sung, pointing towards the cute setup. Once again taking Hanzo’s hand, Jesse sat down on the blanket and gestured for Hanzo to sit next to him. Jesse grabbed the basket and opened it, revealing a bunch of Hanzo’s favorite foods, including cherries, double stuff Oreos, and two neatly decorated cupcakes. “How did you know what I like?” Hanzo asked, admiring the assortment of treats Jesse had brought. “Oh, I had a little help.”  
“Let me guess, Genji?”  
“Yup! Did I get the foods right?”  
Hanzo looked into the basket again. Were those oatmeal raisin cookies?  
“Yes, Jesse, you got them right.”  
“Alright, then let’s dig in!”

After eating all the foods Jesse brought (the oatmeal raisin cookies were oatmeal chocolate chip! Even better!), the sun began to set. Hanzo watched the bright shades of purple, pink, orange and red, vaguely aware of the fact that Jesse was scooting closer to him. “Hey, Hanzo?”  
“Hm?”  
“So, when I was talking with Genji, he told me a few other things...”  
At this point, Hanzo knew what was coming. Jesse had figured it out.  
“What did he tell you?”  
“Well, he said that you have a crush on me. Is that right?” At this point, both Hanzo and Jesse were blushing, the only difference is that Hanzo was blushing profusely and Jesse was just kinda... nervous about if his information was wrong.  
“Um.... I, uh... well...”  
Jesse smiled. As Hanzo continued to stutter, Jesse leaned in and pressed his lips on Hanzo’s. Needless to say, that was not the reaction Hanzo was expecting, especially for someone who had never had his first kiss. Hanzo gasped. Jesse pulled away. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make ya uncomf-“ he was cut off by Hanzo pulling him into a kiss, which Jesse deepened. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and enjoying each other’s company, until Hanzo pulled away. “I didn’t know you were... into guys.”  
“Ah, yeah, I’m bisexual. I like both.”  
“So, uh... do you want to be... my...” Hanzo sat there cursing his lack of communication skills.  
“Yes.” Jesse pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper. The experienced kisser opened his mouth softly and moved his tongue into the other’s mouth. Hanzo gently put his hand in the cowboy’s messy hair. They kept kissing until they were both out of breath. “We should probably head back now,” Hanzo whispered. “We have the day off tomorrow, why don’t you stay in my room? It’s on the bottom floor anyway.” Jesse whispered back, grinning so much you could hear the smile in his voice. Jesse took Hanzo’s hand and they walked back to the dorms, climbed through Jesse’s window (which he kept unlocked for some reason that Hanzo found stupid), and sat down on his bed.

(To be continued)

(Maybe)


End file.
